


What would she think? (Nico x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Nico, I Tried, I wrote this before I knew Nico was gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Mentions of Thearts, Nico needs a hug, Poor Nico, Protective Artemis, Serect realationship, asexual reproduction, does that need a tag?, oh shit, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Nico tries to pursue a relationship with Artemis' only daughter, and what happens when she finds out? No matter what this cannot end well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would she think? (Nico x Reader)

_Be careful,_ you think as you tiptoe in the dark. _Wouldn't want mom catching me. Or Thaila, definitely not Thaila._

  
        Taking one more step you pause, a rustle on your right. The woods, which of course made you quickly think of a monster. But out of the woods only came your 3 month old border collie [Autumn](http://previews.123rf.com/images/isselee/isselee1106/isselee110600386/9749183-Border-Collie-puppy-3-months-old-sitting-in-front-of-white-background-Stock-Photo.jpg). You gave a small sigh and smile, Autumn followed you everywhere, which is one reason your mom got her.

  
        Your mom, Artemis, likes to spoil you every so often since you are her only child. Plus unlike other demi-gods you live with her and the hunt since you don't have a dad. Yeah, don't ask how, Artemis never tells you. All you've gotten is that she learned from Athena. Anyway back to the present, you patted Autumn's head  and went your way, which happens to be the woods.

  
        Stepping over rock, branches, and roots you carefully made your way deeper into the woods until you came to a small clearing. Standing in the middle was a figure wrapped in darkness, but when it heard your footsteps, turned around. Standing there was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and your boyfriend. Of course that's why you had to sneak out of the cabin, Artemis would flip if she found out he was your boyfriend. She was okay if you dated, but she needed to approve, so that means no one. Sometimes you think she wants you to be lesbian(not trying to offend anyone! I myself am pan). 

  
        Nico gave a rare smile and walked over to you, hugging you in the process. Not speaking you two sit down in the middle of the field and watched the stars, which seemed to glisten. You started to remember when you and him had first meet.

  
        _*Flashback, After Bianca became a hunter*_

  
_You notice a boy around your age sitting at the edge of the tents, what's his name, Nicolas? Whatever. Looking to see if your mom or Zoë are near you. Luckily even tough you are 10 they trust you enough. Quietly walking over to the boy you sat down. He looked at you startled, but when he saw your jacket he frowned._  
        "Hi," you said, "My name's (Y/N), you?"

  
         Hesitating before he answered, "My name is Nico."

  
You smiled at him and he visibly relaxed. Before either of you could speak your mom called for you and Percy called for Nico. You turned to him, now standing.

  
        "I hope we can talk again." you said quickly hugging him and running off. 

  
         _*Flashback End*_

  
Minutes passed but in the peaceful environment it seemed like an entirety. Nico turned towards you.

  
        "(Y-Y/N)," he stuttered, "Do you think, um, maybe we should..."

  
        "Tell my mom?" you hummed, "I don't know about you, but I prefer you in one piece."

  
He gulped and you smirked, you were just trying to scare him. Seeing your smirk he sighed, he knew you were kidding-mostly. After another pause and watching the stars you spoke.

 

        "Nico?" you asked, and at his hum continued, "If we told my mom, what do you think she will do?"

  
 He paused at the sudden question, "W-What do you mean?"

  
 Sighing you looked him straight in his dark eyes, "What would she think?" 

  
Taking a moment to think he started, "I thi-"

  
        "I think she would be very, very mad."

 

  _Shit_ , that was the only thought in your head. Helpful right? You slowly turned to see to see the mad silver eyes of your mom. Oh boy, this should be fun. She signaled for you to come over to her and you did. She was in adult form. Double shit. You mouthed Nico 'sorry' and he smiled at you.

  
        "(Y/N). Cabin. Now." Your mom demanded, glaring at Nico. You nodded your head, and with one last glance at him you ran off.

  
Once inside you sat on your bed. Luckily no one was there. Autumn sat next to you and fell asleep. But you couldn't, you kept thinking of what your mom is doing. All you could is hope he lives till tomorrow-and that your mom doesn't ground you. With that unsettling thought you drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

  
        *Next Morning*

  
 You were rudely awoken by being shoved off your bed which of course was the top one. Before opening your eyes you ran through a list of people who it could've done it when the person laughed. Thalia. You groaned and turned around to face the smirking huntress. You rolled your eyes and stood up.

  
        "Haha, very funny Thaila. I'll get you next time." you threatened her with a small smile.

   
You looked at each other until a round of laughter came from you two. Once calmed she returned the smile and walked to the door.

  
        "I'm sure you will (N/N)." she said walking out the door. 

   
You quickly got dressed in a red tang top, silver jacket, jeans, and combat boots. You pulled your hair out of your face and ran out of the cabin to get breakfast. Once there you grabbed a plate of food and gave some food to the gods(aka your mom) and sat down. You looked around and gave a small sigh when you noticed Nico sitting at the Hades table munching on some cereal. He looked up, saw you, and smiled. You returned it and started to talk to the other girls. After everyone was done you went you separate ways. You were about to head into the woods when a hand shot out and pulled you away. It covered your eyes and pulled you somewhere.

  
        When you eyesight was restored you turned to the person intending to curse them out be stopped when you saw who it was. You couldn't help but grin at him. You hug him(and possibly kissed but that's a secret) and looked around. He had taken you to the field you were in last night. You walked to the middle and flopped on your back. You let out a sigh and felt the grass shift next to you. You store up at the blue sky for a minute until you broke the silence. 

  
        "Nico? What did my mom do?" you asked. He sighed and you turned on your side and found yourself face to face with him.

  
        "She threated me." he said but at you 'duh' look he continued, "A lot, and went on a huge rant I might of- sort of ignored. And surprisingly ended it with how you could've done worse, threaten me again and left."   

 

  
        You hid your surprise with a sarcastic comment, "What? No injuries?"

  
He rolled his eyes and pulled you closer and just as you were going to kiss a silver arrow pierced the ground between you. Nico looked terrified and you sighed and yelled,

  
        "MOM!"


End file.
